


Goodbye

by orphan_account



Series: Eremin Week [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Too lazy to check, for ch 53 i think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can't stay together all the time. </p>
<p>Day Six: Swap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

Eren is so close. Armin can feel the heat of his breath against his cheek. He can see details of Eren’s face he never knew before; the dark circles under those eyes that are shining so brightly, the bright pink of Eren’s lips, the slight flush of his cheeks. He feels ridiculous standing there in a dress and wig. He feels strange having Eren see him like this, though he can’t quite understand why. After knowing Eren for so long most inhibitions seemed to have vanished. What a strange time for them to resurface.    

All of a sudden Eren is even closer. Their lips are nearly touching and Armin is the one to push forward and close the miniscule distance between them. He does it without thinking and he isn’t sure that he means to. He means it though. He means everything that comes through with the movement of their lips. He presses his tongue into Eren’s mouth, telling him all the things he never has.

Eren’s hand moves up to tangle in Armin’s hair, entirely forgetting that it isn’t Armin’s. The wig tilts to the side, but Armin doesn’t laugh, doesn’t do anything to fix it. He’s far too enthralled by the feeling of Eren pressed against him. It may just be his imagination but it seems to him that he can feel the erratic beating of Eren’s heart against his own chest.

Armin doesn’t want it to end but when Eren steps back he lets it happen. He doesn’t hold onto him and make him stay just where he is. This way, with a little distance between them, he can see Eren’s smile. It’s heartbreakingly sweet, seeing such an innocent smile but knowing that every trace of innocence has been stripped away from Eren’s life by the cruelty of the world. When Armin sees it he wants to make the world match Eren’s smile. One of his many impossible dreams.

“You look cute,” Eren tells him, and Armin’s not sure if it’s a joke or an honest compliment. The tingling of his lips, the lingering feeling of their kiss, tells him it isn’t meant as a joke.

He reaches up to adjust the wig. “I’d look better if you didn’t mess with this,” he says. Eren laughs and swats Armin’s hands away so that he can fix the mess of blond hair.

“Better,” Eren says, as he brings his hands down from Armin’s head to rest on his shoulders instead, “I won’t mess up your hair this time.”

Their lips meet again and there’s something different about it this time. The first time is over, there’s less hesitation and more of a sense of urgency. They’ll be separated soon. Whatever they have to say, whatever message they’re trying to convey to one another has to happen now.

“Be careful Armin,” Eren whispers, “I lo-”

 “Ymir’s going to kill you if she finds out, Jaeger.”

Broken out of their reverie, it becomes horribly obvious that they are no longer alone.

Eren turns, his soft expression hardening into a murderous glare. Jean visibly shrinks, even more so when Armin turns around as well.

“Time to go Armin,” Jean goes on. Armin nods and reluctantly moves away from Eren. He doesn’t say anything; what is there to say now? Anything he says will seem like a rushed goodbye. He doesn’t need that.

He follows Jean to where the others are waiting, with Eren tailing close behind. Armin knows what Eren was going to say, knows that it’s not fair to not let him say it. He just tells himself this is one more reason to get through alright. He needs everything to work out, he needs to come back safely so he can hear Eren say it properly. So he can reply like he should.

_“I love you too.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ewww what is this even? (besides hella short) I thought Historia-ed up Armin was close enough to swapping. And if all else fails let's go with swapping spit. *hides face in hands* what is my life?  
> Whatever. Tomorrow is the last bloody day, and I have learned my lesson. I suck at weeks.  
> Tomorrow's plan is smut and I'm hoping that I finish this stupid thing on a high note.


End file.
